


what keeps us awake at night

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, M/M, bookworm kagami taiga, policemen kuroko tetsuya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami works at a bookstore where Kuroko the policeman visits. Kagami doesn't realize how in love he is going to be with that blunt blue haired guy who also saves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what keeps us awake at night

It was a regular day for Kagami Taiga, he continued to fix the books that were scattered around tables of the bookstore. His life wasn't exactly exciting like something from a book he read constantly however it didn't really bother him much. 

He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose trying to get the books from behind the shelf, it was pretty hard for him since it was dark in the shelf. He sighed in aggravation running his fingers through his red hair.

He later heard the bell indicating someone came into the bookstore, he got up from the ground ready to greet. He glanced at the man who came in. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he saw a policemen. It wasn't obviously the time to be talking about looks but Kagami couldn't help but think the policemen who had light blue hair and big blue eyes that were intimidating just like the muscles that's showed through his uniform he was just tad attractive. Kagami instantly blushed at the thought, "Uh, may I help you officer?"

"I'm just looking around," he responded, "there was a call saying there was a suspicious person walking around this block so I'm just looking around all the stores trying to see if everything is fine." 

"Oh," is all Kagami could muster. He politely smiled at the attractive officer, "There's nothing to worry it seems that everything is fine," Kagami looked around the bookstore that was fairly full for a bookstore, however that was normal considering it was one of the two only bookstores in town.

"I can see that," the policemen stared at Kagami his blue eyes piercing through his red ones. It made him feel awkward which was weird because Kagami was way taller than the officer and he didn't want to brag but he was also a little in shape too due to his love of basketball, "but I'd like to take a look for myself."

"That's fine, er officer-"

"Kuroko," he interrupted.

Kagami awkwardly nodded, "Officer Kuroko."

Officer Kuroko walked further into the bookstore it wasn't necessarily big but it was two stories to hold enough books for everybody. Kagami watched the officer curiously as the officer opened a book from the Non-fiction rack. Kagami's eyes went up and down the officers back, he instantly blushed at his once-over. Man, the guy was cute for an officer. 

He shook his head embarrassed of himself for thinking such things. Kagami continued his work, "Thank you for shopping at Seijuro's bookstore," Kagami smiled at the costumer handing them their books. They said their thank you's before leaving the bookstore.

"Boy you look tired," the next one on line commented. He was one of the regulars in the bookstore Himuro Tatsuya, also known as Kagami's best friend.

"Hmm," Kagami grumbled messing with the register, he took Himuro's books, "There was a stupid sound like someone banging near my apartment but not exactly knocking for three hours straight at night and I couldn't sleep because of it."

"Why didn't you go look and see who it was?" Himuro asked.

"That will be seven dollars and ninety-nine cents," Kagami said frowning, "Because I don't know about you but that is literally how every horror movie starts a weird sound and a curious dumbass trynna see what's happening. I'm not exactly ready to die yet, Tatsuya."

Tatsuya chuckled, "You've always been scared of things like that," he handed Kagami the money. 

Kagami rolled his eyes in annoyance. He handed Tatsuya the one penny and receipt. "Anyways are you coming over tonight to watch the game?"

"You bet ya' Kagami! I'll be there at six, I'll bring the chips! Later!" Himuro responded while heading to the exit of the bookstore. Kagami waved.

The next person in line was the officer, he carried two books that were normal mystery books which suited Officer Kuroko since he was a police officer after all. Kagami curled his lips upwards in respect, "Did you find everything okay Officer Kuroko?" He scanned the books on the register.

"Everything seemed to be fine," he said staring at Kagami blankly. "I heard what you and your friend were talking about. Did you say you heard a bang near your apartment?"

Kagami blushed, he never noticed he was that loud when he talked with Tatsuya, "Uh yes. It's been going on at least twice a week. It's pretty weird it's kinda like someone is trying to get my attention. And that will be fifteen dollars sir." Officer Kuroko dug into his pockets trying to find money, he gave Kagami the money. In exchange Kagami gave the officer his books and receipt, "Thank you for shopping."

Officer Kuroko gave a small smile before grabbing his books, "You should be careful," was all he said before heading out.

Kagami felt a little weird out, the rest of the day in work was a blur all he could think about was what Officer Kuroko told him. It gave him the chills he never realized that being told from an officer to be careful was so creepy and surreal. 

Later that day it was finally about to strike six, he laid the pizza box on the table in front of the coach and turned on the television to the World Cup which he recorded in the morning. After a few minutes later there was a knock on the door, he opened the door to be face to face with Tatsuya.

"I got Hot Cheetos," he said.

"And I got pizza."

"Let's get this show on the road!" Tatsuya grinned inviting himself in Kagami's small yet cleaned apartment.

The rest of the night they watched the game eating junk food it almost made Kagami forget about Kuroko, "Oh yeah I just remembered what was the officer doing in the bookstore?" Tatsuya asked grabbing a slice of pizza. He continued to stare at the TV while waiting for Kagami to respond.

"Nothing that important, he was just looking around to see if everything was okay," he answered pushing his glasses up. 

"Huh, weird," Tatsuya said. Kagami stared at Tatsuya. He was a very popular guy with the ladies he constantly had them around him which wasn't surprising he had both the looks and personality that had them swooning all over him. He's been his best friend for about all his year they had been through thick and thin still maintain their friendship as 25 year old's. They also went to the same university to study for their future careers while the ones they had right now were just part time. He guessed they could be called best friends.

"How?" Kagami questioned.

"It's just weird don't you think? The police are usually never around because they're too busy with the ghetto place of this town so why would they be here?"

Kagami suddenly felt uncomfortable, he didn't respond quickly instead he began playing with his thumb, "I don't-"

A loud bang interrupted him. The banging continued near his apartment. He glanced at Tatsuya biting his lip in anxiety. "Is that what you hear every week?"

"Yeah," is all he could muster to say.


End file.
